


Empathy for Death

by MeetMeInTheDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheDark/pseuds/MeetMeInTheDark
Summary: Shane is a powerful Empath demon. He knows his destiny, knows what is expected of him. The only thing he didn't expect was a mate and the road he would travel with him. Emotions are a way of life for Empaths. Too bad nobody told Shane just what that kind of life was. Death, betrayal, allies, love, and happiness. All in all, just another year at Hogwarts. This time with a very special addition.





	1. Chapter 1: Shane

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The HP Universe is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

 

 

 

 

 

Shane stood very still, eyes shut. He could feel the slight breeze from the window stirring his hair. He could smell the sweet, almost tangy smell of incense burning in the corner. He could not hear the slight steps he knew his mentor was making. Not yet, but soon. He took a deep breath in through his nose, allowing his body to relax just a little bit more.

With just that bit of tension gone, he could feel his mentor's emotions. It was very faint, seeing as his mentor was incredible at hiding her emotions, but it was there. Patience, pride, slight melancholy. All of this was familar to Shane. He could never tell why his mentor was melancholy, she always promised to tell one day, but hadn't so far.

"I can feel you trying to slip past my shields," his mentor said, voice barely above a whisper. She was right next to him, her breath hitting the back of his neck.

"Your shields are strong," he replied.

"If you relax completely, I've no doubt you'll slip past them like a bogart diving into a crack in the floor."

"I am relaxed," he protested. 

She slid a hand down his back, pressing lightly on his lower back. Slowly, her hand slid back up, and she repeated the process, pressing harder each time. Every time her hand brushed the top of his back, he felt her trying to slide into his own mental shields. He held firm, not allowing the pain from the ever increasing pressure on his hand distract him.

"Ah," he hissed softly, feeling her nails scraping at his skin.

"Can you withstand, my darling? How much longer until you give in?" she asked, digging harder, drawing blood.

"Emily," he said, the barest hint of pleading in his voice. "Please stop."

"Not until you give in. Let me open your mind like a ripe fruit, let me in, Shane. Stop trying to outdo me and I will stop."

Despite her words, Shane knew she wanted him to try harder, to resist the pain and the temptation to surrender. She was preparing him for the world he'd soon be throwing himself in.

He held strong, trying to ignore the pain and relax. If he could relax completely, he could finally find out why his mentor was melancholy. And he wanted to know that more than anything. 

Dark drops of blood spattered on the floor, staining Emily's hand red, not for the first time. She dug deeper, blocking her mind to Shane's little whimper of pain. He needed to learn that even in pain, he had the power to control the person with his mind. He was strong, yes, very strong, but he did not yet grasp his full potential. If Emily had to dig her nails in until she felt the sharp nudge of bone, she would. He would learn his potential and he would triumph over everyone.

She had to keep a noise of pride from erupting from her when Shane relaxed instead of tensing. The farther in she dug her nails, the more relaxed he got. Then, she felt it.

Her nails slipped free from his back as she felt a cold sensation along the inside of her mind. Her mind opened, spilling all its secrets and memories. She tried to fight for a moment, but found Shane too strong this time. 

He took her back to her worst memory, when she was 20.

_Emily stood before Azkaban, a fierce expression on her face. She walked inside briskly, showing the guard her Ministry permit. The guard led her to a cell near the middle, leaving her once he pointed out the one she wanted._

_"Sirius!" she exclaimed, pressing agaisnt the bars._

_A lanky, dark-haired man stood and grabbed her hand. "Emily, it wasn't me. I swear I didn't kill Peter or betray Lily and James," he said desperately._

_"Shh, I know. The Ministry is a bunch of idiots for ever thinking that you could betray them. I'm doing everything I can to get you out, don't worry, my love," Emily assured, smiling._

_"Oh Merlin, I love you," Sirius breathed, resting his head on the bars._

_She pressed her forehead against the bars and sealed their lips together, holding tightly onto his hand. He touched her cheek gently, as if afraid she'd disappear if he pressed too hard._

_"Miss Winters, I'm afraid you'll have to step away from the bars," someone said from behind Emily._

_She broke apart from Sirius and turned around, glaring at the four guards that stood before her. One grabbed her arm and started dragging her away._

_"What are you doing with her, you bastard!?" Sirius demanded._

_"She is being taken to a low security cell of her own. She is being charged with treason," one of the other guards said, following his partner. The other two quickly went after him._

_"Sirius!" Emily screamed, reaching for him. The guard holding her arm used his other hand to jerk her other arm behind her back. He magically bound her hands together._

_"I love you! I'll be back for you!" she promised._

_"I love you, too, Emily. Just stay safe," Sirius called back._

Shane pulled back, disgusted at the sheer lack of justice in the world he was heading for. He drew Emily into a hug, feeling her tears slide down his chest. He felt her despair slither over his skin like ice, chilling him to the deepest recesses of his soul.

"What happened after that?" he asked softly, pulling back to look at her tear-streaked face.

"I was banished from the wizarding world. I still don't know what happened to Sirius. When you go there, please find him for me. Tell him... tell him that I love him and I want him to come visit me," she answered.

"I will," he vowed.

"I think it's time you went. Your power has been fully accessed and now you know the reason for my melancholy. You have learned everything I have to teach you."

"You want me to leave now?" he asked. 

Her eyes were pained. "No, but it is for the best if you leave now. The sooner you arrive, the sooner you fulfill your destiny."

He hugged her one last time, pulling away only after he felt tears well in his eyes. He would see her again, eventually. Just as he turned, she healed his back, whispering an apology. He didn't say anything, leaving the room without a backward glance. If he saw her, her eyes red with tears, he would never want to leave.

He weaved through the maze Emily called home. If he was honest with himself, he called it home the second he set foot in it when he was 6. No one else inhabited the house at the moment; the others were visiting their families. Shane had lost his family when he was 10. He hardly remembered what they looked like, seeing as he had only seen them once a year since he came to this amazing place. 

Shane opened the door to his room, taking in all the little things he'd done to make it home. Black paint spelled out the phrase: 'FEEL ALL, KNOW ALL, FORGIVE ALL.' Other phrases, poems, and song lyrics filled the wall space around it, all written in either paint or a black permanent marker by hand. He would miss that, but there was one thing he'd miss more about his room.

The huge painting that covered one wall.

His friend, Alice, painted it before she was killed. He remembered watching her everyday, cracking jokes and basking in her pleasant emotions. 

The painting showed him and Alice in a forest at night, looking up at the stars. Emotion words curled around the tree branches and the ground around them; love, hate, fear, sympathy, patience, jealousy, happiness, sadness, anger.

Shane loved the painting and he would miss all the feelings it would envoke. Sighing, he turned and started filling a bag with clothes. He shrunk the clothes and reached for his books, shrinking them and stowing them in the bag as well. He stood, grabbing the one shirt he hadn't packed, and slipping it on. It was his favorite. It was skin tight, black, long-sleeved, and was held together in the back with three strings. It displayed the extensive, extremely detailed tattoos he'd been required to have in order to train with Emily.

Taking one last look at the room he'd called home for 11 years, he exited, slinging his bag over his shoulder. There was nothing he could do about leaving, it was his destiny. No matter how much he wanted to run to Emily, throw his arms around her, and never let go, he wasn't able to do that. His destiny had been foreseen and he needed to carry it out. Besides, he promised Emily he would find Sirius Black and relay her message. That was probably the only thing that kept him walking towards the front of the house where the transportation devices were.

Finally letting one tear drop, Shane touched the glowing red sphere. Before the tear had the time to hit the floor, he was gone, ready to start fulfilling his destiny.

 

A/N: I am NOT stopping Heir of Magic. I am currently rewriting certain chapters and a new chapter will hopefully be out soon. As for this story, I have three chapters already written. I'll update either tomorrow or Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed it. And I am happy to say I'M BACK!!! ^___^


	2. Chapter 2: Off To See The Wizard

  
Author's notes: Shane arrives at Hogwarts and reunites Emily with Sirius.  


* * *

Disclaimer: The HP Universe is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

 

Shane landed with a soft thump in a forest. It immediately made him think of Alice, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. He didn't have time to think about what he couldn't change. It was time to start thinking about things he could change. 

Luckily he was at the edge of the forest, where the trees gave way to a rich green lawn. Hefting his bag higher on his shoulder, he started walking. The castle must be that way. All he needed to do was find a man named Albus Dumbledore and he could start fulfilling his destiny.

When he reached the castle, he was awed. It was easily five times the height of the tallest building in his home dimension. Towers soared into the sky, brushing clouds, flags blowing in the chilly breeze. The formidable castle itself looked so large that Shane had no doubt he could spend years exploring the rooms, hidden or otherwise. He pushed open the enormous gates, beginning the walk towards the castle, craning his neck to see everything.

He climbed the steps, feeling a barrage of emotions hit him from the right, and heading in that direction. As he got closer, he started hearing people, their emotions getting stronger and stronger. He had to quickly put up his shields, lest he get overwhelmed. There was only so much emotion he could handle at once. 

An incredibly large door loomed ahead of him, and he heard voices in the room the doors shielded. He pushed them open and entered, eyes widening at the number of people in the room.

He obviously interrupted their meal, seeing as every person had a plate of food in front of them, and nearly all were chatting, some with full mouths. However, all conversation ceased when they caught sight of him.

Albus Dumbledore eyed the young man. He had small batlike wings on the sides of his head, causing his hiplength silver hair to part, exposing his pointed ears. His face was rather feminine; high cheekbones, pale skin, full lips, exceptionally long eyelashes(Albus was willing to bet that they were fake). He wore a tight, long-sleeved black shirt and loose black cargo pants, with a leather satchel slung over his shoulder. 

What stood out to Albus most of all was his silver pupils surrounded by violet irises. Those types of eyes were only found in Empath demons, and Empath demons had been extinct in the wizarding world for hundreds of years, due to the high demand of their powers. People often ripped out the demon's eyes in order to use their powers for their own gain. Many were disappointed, however, when they learned that, if the demon wasn't powerful enough, their eyes wouldn't function outside of their body.

Pushing such morbid thoughts out of his head, Albus greeted the young demon, "Hello, sir, who are you?"

"Are you Albus Dumbledore?" the demon asked. 

"Yes, I am. How may I help you?"

"I need to speak with you alone, sir," the demon requested. 

Albus nodded and stood, ignoring the worried look he was getting from Minerva. She may not realize what the boy was, but Albus did. He knew that Empaths deserved respect because of their powers and he did not wish to bring that power onto himself. He had no doubt he could best the boy in a duel, but Empaths were known to have mind control abilities. Due to their wide range of mind powers, Albus thought that they were wrongfully named. They didn't just read emotions; the average Empath could read emotions, minds, and had influence over their victims, and the powerful ones could read minds, emotions, control their enemies, and sometimes see into the future. Not to mention they had the strength of about ten men and were often trained at a young age how to defend themselves.

Albus knew all this because he had befriended several Empaths before they went extinct. He knew the only way one could subdue an one was to surround it and fire spells. Empaths were not able to control more than two people at a time, so wizards often travelled in groups, using their superior magical abilities to take one down. It worked all to well.

"Follow me, young man," Albus said, walking down the length of the Great Hall. 

"My name is Shane, sir," the demon replied.

"Ah, well, it is a pleasure. My office is a bit of a walk, I'm afraid. Would you like to grab something to eat on the way?"

Shane graced him with a smile and nodded. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, leaning over Harry to grab an apple, offering a murmured apology to the raven-haired man. Albus noticed the intricate tattoos covering his back, but didn't comment. Shane took a large bite of the fruit and followed Dumbledore up to his office.

Albus was right in saying it was a bit of a walk, but Shane didn't mind. He was in excellent physical shape due to his training and Albus had very pleasant emotions rolling off of him. He caught the stray thought here and there; _'I wonder if there are others like him still alive.' 'He could teach Severus so much about reading minds.' 'Should introduce him to Harry.'_

Shane didn't know who those people were, but if they had such pleasant emotions like Albus, he would gladly introduce himself to them. 

"Here we are," Abus said, breaking Shane from his thoughts. "Chocolate frogs." 

The large statue in front of them split, revealing a set of narrow stairs. Albus climbed them, Shane trailing after him. They entered the oddly decorated office. Shane threw his bag on the floor and sat down. He barely refrained from squeaking when he sunk back in the plushy chair in front Albus' desk. He must have looked surprised because Albus chuckled and said, "I'm afraid that chair is liable to suck you in."

Shane struggled to an upright position, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear when they fell into his face. He watched as Albus sat behind the desk, picking up a small tin.

"Sour straw?" he offered, holding out the tin. Shane peeked inside and saw several thin, long, rubbery looking things that had numerous white dots on them. _'Sugar'_ , his mind provided, remembering the books he'd read about what sugar looked like. 

"Um, sure?" he answered, hesitantly reaching inside for one. He carefully bit into it and a burst of sweet flavor coated his tongue. Making a pleased sound, he took another bite. He set his apple on Albus' desk, having lost interest in its sweet flavor now that he had a better source.

"I rather like them myself. I was in a Muggle candy shop one day, looking for lemon drops, when I saw these delightful things. I bought a pack and loved it ever since," Albus explained, chewing his own piece.

Shane finally responded after he finished shoving the rest in his mouth. "Sugar is a rarity in my dimension. Only the incredibly rich can afford it and even then it's usually a small chocolate bar. That was the first time I've ever had it."

"I think I'd simply go mad if there was no sugar in our world," Albus said, shuddering at the thought. He picked up the tin and handed it to Shane. "You may have the rest, if you like," he added.

Shane was astonished, his eyes wide with awe. He reverantly took the tin, staring at the delicacy that could barely be found in his world. Did Albus have any idea how much money he could get for this? Did he not care that one trip to his world could make him rich? 

"Sir, thank you so much. But, you realize that, instead of giving this to me, you could go to my dimension and become terribly wealthy with just five pieces of this," he pointed out. 

"I could. However, I don't much need to be incredibly wealthy, I'd not know what to spend it on. Well, I suppose I could spend it on socks, I'm always in need of those. Anyway, I want you to have that tin, and I change my mind, I'll just go buy another pack. Sugar may be expensive in your dimension, but here sugar is in a great deal of food products."

Shane offered a blinding smile and took the lid off the bottom of the tin, placing it gently on top. He cradled the precious sugar, thinking how much he could help his school if he brought this back. Emily could easily make the place bigger and hire more people, and the killings may finally stop with so many full trained demons after the oppressors.

"Thank you very, very much. I'm so honored that you would give this to me," he said, grabbing his apple. As much as he wanted the sour straws, he didn't want to waste the sugar. If it was so abundant, he could get more, but for now, he wanted to make sure that he had atleast one thing with sugar on it.

"You're quite welcome. Now, what brings you to my dimension?" Albus asked.

"There was a prophecy told by one of the Elders. She saw me in this dimension, Earth, I believe it's called." Shane paused for Albus' nod, and continued, "She said that I was to help in a coming battle. I will not be vanquishing the evil personally, but I will be able to help and without me, the warriors will fail. My mentor has been training me. She is human, but she has trained with the oldest of Elders and has built extremely strong shields around her mind. Well, today, I was able to slip past them. I had always been able to sense her emotions, but never completely pass her shields. When I relaxed fully, despite the pain she was putting me through, I tore down her walls easily. After that, she said I now know what I am capable of, and must come here. So, I followed her orders, and here I am."

"Well, that's quite a story. I believe the powers you possess could be of great help to us. Have you learned how many people you can control?" Albus asked.

"Um, four at a time," Shane answered. 

Albus' eyes widened. Four? The most powerful Empath he'd known could only control two. _'Well, this boy is obviously not one to mess with. I shall have to pit him against Severus and see if his Occulmency skills are greater than his,'_ he thought.

Shane pretended he didn't hear Albus' thoughts. He knew some viewed that as rude or it scared them. He couldn't really help it if people were thinking loudly. He hadn't learned to completely block his mind reading abilities. Emily told him not to, that it was a valuable skill. She said all he had to do was pretend he didn't hear anything and no one would know. _'Speaking of Emily... I need to ask about Mr. Black,'_ he remembered.

"Sir, I know this is rather random, but do you know a Sirius Black?" he asked.

"Sirius? Yes, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts here. Why?" Albus asked in turn, curious at this subject change.

"My mentor is looking for him. She wants him to visit her sometime."

"Who is your mentor?"

"Emily Winters. She would come here, but she has been banished," Shane answered.

Albus truly didn't think this boy could surprise him anymore, yet he did again. Emily Winters had been assumed dead after no one was able to find her in the Muggle world. The Ministry didn't much care whether she knew she was welcome in the wizarding world, but Albus, Minerva, Sirius, and Remus had scoured the world, following every possible lead they could find. Now, knowing she was alive and well, living in another dimension, made Albus' heart swell with relief so strong it nearly overwhelmed him.

"She's alive? Oh, thank Merlin, we all thought she had died. We've been looking for her, so we could tell her that she was no longer banished. Is there any way you can contact her?" Albus asked eagerly.

"Sure, I need a few things though. I need a crystal ball, a few drops of human blood, and a phoenix feather. Wait, this place does have humans, right?" Shane asked. 

"Of course, we have more humans than creatures. I'm more surprised you didn't ask if we have phoenixes. Luckily, my familar is a phoenix. Excuse me, while I go get everything." With that, Albus swept from the room briskly. He couldn't wait to tell Minerva, Remus, and Sirius that Emily was alive.

He returned several minutes later, Minerva, Remus, and Sirius with him. He had also grabbed Severus because he wanted to see how he faired against Shane and he wanted to explain to everyone why Shane was here.

They found Shane sitting on the floor, cross-legged, stroking Fawkes, and trilling to him softly. Albus nearly dropped the crystal ball in shock. He'd never seen anyone able to talk to Fawkes in his own language. Sure, Albus shared a mind link with the bird, but he had never learned to speak the phoenix's native language.

Fawkes noticed everyone standing in the doorway and turned to pluck one of his tail feathers. " _Here you are, Shane. If you need anything else just ask_ ," he said. 

" _Thank you. Come visit me sometime if you want to talk or I can come to you, either is fine_ ," Shane replied, smiling at the beautiful bird. He took the feather and waved as Fawkes flew out the window. He turned to the shocked people in the doorway. "He reminds me of my friend, Nathan's phoenix, Luciana. I think they would get along very well. Now, you said you wanted me to contact Emily, sir?" 

Albus snapped out of his stupor and handed Shane the crystal ball. Severus handed Albus a vial and Albus pricked his finger, filling the vial. He handed that to Shane also. That done, he took a seat, and motioned for everyone else to as well.

Shane set the crystal ball in front of him, deeming it the appropriate size. He dipped his pinky into the blood and made a small rune on his forehead. Next, he dipped Fawkes' feather in it and made the same rune on the crystal ball.

"You've reached the Transdimensional Calling Line. How may we assist you?" a female voice said. Remus and Sirius roared with laughter. They hadn't expected something so Muggle, considering the magical objects Shane used to contact Emily.

"I'm trying to reach Emily Winters in Aharasion," Shane replied, ignoring the laughter. 

"One moment, please." 

Remus and Sirius finally calmed down, wiping tears from their eyes. Minerva was glaring sternly at them, Albus was smothering his own chuckles, and Severus was transfixed by the demon on the floor. He had never seen an Empath in person before and Shane radiated with contained power. It was utterly fascinating to be so close to an extremely rare and powerful demon.

"Hello?" Emily's face appeared in the crystal ball, smiling when she saw Shane.

"Hi, Emily. Guess what I found here," Shane said.

"What?" 

"Sugar! Mr. Dumbledore said it's everywhere! Can you imagine how much we could help the school if we could get a hold of just a few pieces containing it?" Shane exclaimed, beaming.

"How do you think I built the place to begin with? Now, how are you doing there?" she asked. 

"Fine. I found Mr. Black. He teaches at this school called Hogwarts. He's in the room with me and he really wants to see you. Can you transport here?" 

"He's alive? And not in Azkaban?" Emily asked, tears making silent tracks down her face. 

Seeing that Sirius was too overcome to talk, Shane nodded. "He misses you. So does Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Lupin, and Mrs.   
McGonagall. Will you come?"

"I can't, I've been banished," Emily said regretfully.

"Not anymore, you've been cleared. I know you can't leave the school for very long, but everyone wants to see you. Their relieved emotions are going to make me cry if you don't hurry," Shane replied. Indeed, his eyes were tearing because all of the relief and happiness coming from the four humans. Severus didn't feel very relieved or happy, he felt fascinated in something and rather eager. Shane put that out of his mind at the moment, vowing to explore it later.

"Okay, I'll come stay until the kids start coming back. Open your mind, Shane, so I can land in the right room."

Shane let his shields drop, leaving his mind completely open and vulnerable. Just as Emily landed in the room, Shane felt someone brushing along his mind. He threw his shields up so fast that Severus flew backwards in his chair. Shane stared at him coldly, not appreciating Severus using that moment to satsify his curiousity.

"Don't ever do that again," he hissed, standing. 

"My apologies," Severus muttered, realizing what a huge mistake he'd just made. He should have known better than trying to invade the mind of an Empath demon. Their powers revolved around their minds, it shouldn't be a surprise that Severus was rather forcefully ejected from Shane's mind.

"It's alright. I'll let that slide this once because Empaths are extinct here and I doubt you know how protective we are of our minds. I won't try to read your mind, please offer the same courtesy," Shane said. Severus nodded.

Shane turned to Emily, only to see her locked in a passionate embrace with Sirius, both clinging tightly to each other. Love, loneliness, elation, and relief slammed into Shane at once and he couldn't stop the tears this time. The feelings were so strong, so intense, that he couldn't help the tears.

"I love you," Sirius whispered when they broke the kiss.

Emily was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was still golden blonde, though it was shorter. Instead of reaching her mid-back, it was cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were still that vibrant blue-green that captivated him the minute he saw them. Her body was still slim and curvy, though it was more lithely muscled than he recalled. There were a few more lines on her face, some grey peppering her blonde hair, but she had never looked better to him. 

"I love you, too, Sirius. I was so worried that you were still in Azkaban. I'm so sorry I didn't come back like I promised," Emily cried softly, holding tightly to his shoulders.

"Shhh, it's okay, love. I'm glad you didn't come back. The second you arrived, the Ministry would have Aurors after you, and they wouldn't hesitate to put you into your own Azkaban cell. I've got so much to tell you, Emily. James and Lily's boy, Harry, goes to school here. He's the one that exonerated me and condemned Pettigrew. He looks so much like James, but he's got Lily's eyes and her fire and her intelligence. He's got James' bravery and loyalty, and both of their abilities to love anyone. You have to meet him. Headmaster, can you call him up here?" Sirius asked, finally winding down enough to take a breath.

"Certainly, my boy," Albus said. He called for Dobby as Minerva and Remus got their chances to greet Emily.

"What can Dobby do for yous, sir?" Dobby asked eagerly, tugging on an ear. 

"Can you tell Harry to come up here please?" Albus requested. 

"Dobby can do that, sir!" The little elf popped away, a large smile on his face at the mention of Harry.

"So, Emily, Shane told me that you have become quite the teacher," Albus said, giving Emily a rather colorful hug.

"I trained with the Elders of several different demon species. Empathy was my favorite and I excelled at it once I learned to relax completely. Occlumency is impossible if one is not relaxed beyond their expectations. My first successful shield was when I was in a trance, of sorts. I never thought I could be that relaxed. Training with the Elders was such an honor and an amazing experience," she gushed, smiling. 

"Can you read emotions like Empaths?" Minerva asked curiously.

"No, unfortunately, I can't. I can train an Empath how to unlock their own powers, but I'm not able to read emotions. I generally teach how to read minds and how to block people from getting past mental shields," Emily answered.

"What other demons do you teach?" Remus inquired.

"I teach Yaiba demons how to wield the swords that come out of their palms. Um, I also teach Kennis demons how to block people from their minds, who would use their visions for their own gain. Oh! I teach Fortis demons judo and tai chi. They are very fiesty demons and it's quite the chore to get them to behave. All they want to do is break something or each other."

"Renkotsu read about how wizards rip out the eyes of Empaths to harness their powers and he tried it with me once. Luckily for me, he's an idiot, so I was able to control him. Hey, wait a minute, aren't wizards on Earth?" Shane asked, horror replacing the smug amusement present at the beginning of his story.

"Don't worry, we won't allow anyone to hurt you," Albus reassured.

Before anyone could reply, the door opened. A messy haired teenager stepped through, darting curious looks at Shane and Emily. His emerald eyes locked onto Shane's and the demon fell to his knees, sobbing in anguish.

"Shane!" Emily exclaimed, crouching next to her student.

"Hurts, hurts. Big man throws me in a cupboard, thin woman hits me with something metal, fat boy punches hard. Freak, freak, freak, freak. Snake-faced man laughing, trying to kill me, taking people I love. Oh God, it hurts," Shane cried, curling into himself.

Emily cradled Shane to her chest, rocking back and forth, trying to calm the distraught teenager. She looked at Harry, saw so much of James in him that it nearly broke her heart. Harry obviously didn't know what was going on and stared at Shane. 

"Harry? Meet Shane, he's an Empath demon," Albus said, the twinkle gone from his eyes as the wretched sobs from Shane reverberated in his ears.

"Empath demon?" Harry asked.

"He can read your emotions and your mind." Albus stared at Harry seriously. "It's time you told us all of what happened at the Dursley's, Harry."

"And tell us why you haven't told us any of this," Sirius growled. 

Harry looked at Shane and hated him in that instant. Hated that he came along and forced him to talk about things that couldn't be changed, that didn't deserve rehashing. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, he wanted to handle things on his own. He could handle the Dursleys and he didn't need to tell anyone about the treatment that he admittedly loathed, but could deal with. He hated Shane for forcing him into the limelight, with everyone staring at him again.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorrysorrysorrysorry," Shane whimpered, tears still falling from his eyes. 

Harry took another look at him, at his anguished multi-colored eyes, at his blotchy cheeks, at his quivering mouth, at his drooping wings, and decided he didn't hate him so much anymore.

 

A/N: I'll update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations and Realizations

  
Author's notes: Shane is Sorted, meets some new friends, and discovers who his mate is. Only it doesn't make much sense to him.  


* * *

Disclaimer: The HP Universe is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

 

 

Shane eventually calmed down and remained seated on the floor. He began crying again when Harry told about the Dursley's home. About the beatings, the starvation, and the neglect. Harry told all of it with detachment, but Shane could feel his emotions roiling around in his head. He was frustrated, sad, and despondent.

"I'm sorry," Shane said once he finished.

"Why are you apologizing?" Harry asked, glancing down at him.

"Because I couldn't hold myself together and forced you to talk about it."

"It's alright, I knew I'd have to eventually," Harry said uneasily. He felt bad about hating Shane earlier when the demon seemed so upset that he 'outed' Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Albus asked, his normally warm eyes hard and cold.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Uncle Vernon never broke anything, all he did was smack me around. Aunt Petunia only deprived me of food for a few days, and Dudley was easy to evade once I got used to it. I can take care of myself," the teenager replied forcefully.

"Do you realize what a slap in the face this is? That you would rather put up with beatings than come live with me or Remus? Hell, you could even stay at Hogwarts. But no, you're so damn stubborn that you won't let people help! You're not alone, Harry! You have friends who love you, who have followed you into life or death situations, and you choose to keep something like this from us!? After all of the things we've been through, you can't trust us enough to come to us when you need it?" Sirius half-yelled.

"I know I'm not alone! I know I have other places to go! I just... I just want to love them, to have them love me. Mum isn't around to reconcile with them, it's up to me to do it!" Harry defended.

All the anger left Sirius. "Oh Harry, you don't have to do anything with them. Lily hated Vernon and didn't much like Petunia either. She wouldn't have wanted you to live in an abusive home."

"I just want to make her proud," Harry whispered.

"Harry, I was best friends with your mother. I can honestly tell you that she would be beyond proud of you just because of who you are. You wouldn't have to do anything special to make her proud, she would already be. When you were just a year old, she was proud of you. She loved you with all her heart and so did James. You don't ever have to worry about disappointing them," Emily said passionately. 

"You knew my mum?" Harry's eyes were hopeful.

"Yes, she was an amazing person."

"Everyone always talks about my dad. It's not that I don't want to know about him, but I want to know about my mum too."

"I can't stay here for more than a few days, but I will tell you about Lily while I'm here," Emily promised.

"Why can't you stay?" Harry asked.

"I teach in another dimension and I have obligations there. There's a war brewing in my dimension and I need to train the demons everyone's counting on to end it before it starts," she replied.

"There's a war going on here too, with Voldemort. You could help us fight. Aren't there other teachers that can take your place?" Harry wanted to know about this woman, wanted to know what she remembered about his parents. He wanted a chance to make her proud, since she was a link to his parents.

"I have obligations there," Emily repeated.

"To who?" Sirius asked, desperately hoping she would stay. He knew she wanted to, he saw it in her eyes.

"To the Elders. I promised that I would teach until I was physically unable in return for something. I won't tell you what it is, just that our deal came through. I also have obligations to several demon families. They're counting on me to keep their children safe when they can't be there. We're one giant family at my school, we take care of each other. I can't leave them behind, not when so many are in danger of getting killed. My mere prescence holds most off, but not all," she explained.

"You're only a human. Why would they stay away?" Remus queried, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because I am favorite of the Elders. They have not gotten involved and won't get involved in the war. They say that they will concentrate on more pressing matters. If the world went into an all-out bloodbath, they would stop it. For now, though, they are keeping away, assured that it can be settled without their interference. However, most don't know that. They think that the Elders aren't getting involved because no one they favor has gotten killed. That is only marginally true. They wouldn't be pleased if I got killed, but they would only kill the demon who killed me. My death wouldn't make the Elders get truly involved. I am, after all, merely a human." She smiled wryly, not really bothered by her place. She knew she was just a human and if she didn't have the talent for Occlumency then she wouldn't have even shown up on the Elders' radar. She was grateful for where she was and had no complaints, especially considering they granted the favor she asked.

Shane heard the last bit of her thoughts and had to resist prying. He was curious, but he respected her enough not to invade her thoughts when she didn't want him to know.

"Stay out of my thoughts, Shane," Emily scolded, feeling him just brush along the edge of her mind.

"I wasn't trying to enter them. If you weren't thinking so loudly," Shane griped, resisting the urge to smile.

Emily pretended indignation. "I beg your pardon! I think quiet as a mouse. It's you that has the freight train thoughts."

"Really? Then what am I thinking?" Shane challenged, purposefully lowering his shields.

After a moment, Emily laughed. "Now that's just uncalled for," she choked out.

"What did he think?" Sirius inquired.

"Nothing," Emily said, waving her hand dismissively. 

"Well, this has been quite the day. I believe it's time for dinner and Shane should be Sorted post-haste," Albus interjected, clapping his hands together. Everyone agreed and walked down to the Great Hall. Harry was very relieved they were not pressing him about the Dursleys anymore. He knew they hadn't forgotten it, though he figured he had a few months to ignore that fact before they brought it up again.

Shane was a little anxious. He had never been in a place with so many beings, let alone humans. There were only a handful of humans in Aharasion for a reason. Humans were known to be very brutal in their attempts to come out on top. No matter what the demon species weakness was humans exploited it in order to take control. Wizards, especially, were dangerous. They made so many species go extinct and other flee for their species' survival. It made Shane very nervous knowing he was going to be living with wizards and witches. He could hold his own against four people, but the room was filled to the brim when Shane first entered. He was so worried they would try to kill him for his eyes. He knew that he was powerful enough that his eyes would work without being attached to his body. He just hoped the wizards and witches didn't find out.

The group entered the Great Hall, each gravitating to their place except Albus, Shane, and Emily. On his way up to the Head Table, Severus looked back at Shane, locking eyes with the young demon. He was confused when Shane blushed furiously and looked down. Brow furrowed in thought, Severus took his seat.

Shane was so embarrassed! When he locked eyes with Severus, his cock immediately jumped to attention, but thankfully didn't fully harden. That was the first time it had happened in the 17 years he'd been alive. Empaths never responded sexually unless they locked eyes with their mates. Shane paled. _'Oh shit! I haven't been properly informed on the mating procedures! I don't know what to do! I don't have any books on the subject either! Dammit!'_

"Shane? Are you paying attention?" Emily asked quietly, nudging her student.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Shane said absently. He then realized that Albus was explaining about him and forced himself to start paying attention. He would worry about mates later.

"...thus, he will be Sorted into one of our esteemed Houses. Shane, please follow me," Albus instructed. Shane followed dutifully and noticed Emily heading over to Sirius. She slid into the seat next to him, smiling beautifully. Sirius had to stop himself from kissing her in front of everyone.

Shane was directed to a small stool, where he sat, unnerved at all the people staring. He had to put up his shields again or he would surely go mad from all the loud thoughts and clashing emotions. He felt something being placed on his head and something tried to invade his mind. 

"I cannot breach his mind," whatever it was said. Whispers broke out around the room. 

"You must lower your shields, Shane," Albus said. 

Shane reluctantly lowered his shields and the prescence entered. It brushed along the surface and he wouldn't let it farther than he deemed necessary.

_"You have incredible mental strength. You're very brave, very trustworthy. To have such power over minds and not invade anyone's privacy. I see you're also very intelligent and loyal. You could do well in any House. However, I think you would do best in..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed. 

Applause exploded from one of the tables and Shane stood to go sit there. Whatever it was on his head was taken away, and he flexed his wings a bit. He took a seat next to Harry, too nervous to sit anywhere else.

"What kind of creature are you?" a bushy-haired brunette across from Shane asked. 

"I'd rather not say. Wizards haven't been very kind to my species," the Empath responded, putting mostly vegetables and bread on his plate. Meat made him nauseous for some reason. 

"Wait a moment. I know what you are. You're an Em--" The redhead boy next to the girl slapped a hand over her mouth. 

Harry blinked in surprise. What did Ron know that he didn't about Empaths? 

"Hermione, this isn't the best place to be talking about this guy's heritage," Ron said, taking his hand away from Hermione's mouth. Her face was red with outrage.

"How dare you! A simple 'Shh' would have sufficed!" she snapped.

"Your friend is right. If word were to get out about my heritage, I can kiss my life goodbye," Shane intervened. 

"My name is Ron," the redhead introduced, extending his hand. Shane stared at it for a moment before remembering humans shook each other's hands as a greeting. 

"Shane," he replied, grasping Ron's hand and shaking it. 

"I don't understand," Harry spoke up. "Why can't we talk about what you are?"

"Because purebloods would be after him in a heartbeat, especially the older generation. Shane has something they want and they'll kill him for it, like they killed the rest of his kind," Ron answered. His parents had taught him about all sorts of demons that were in danger from wizards. They told him that if he were to ever cross paths with one, to be kind and treat them with respect. He knew what Empaths could do and wasn't too keen on the idea of being controlled. 

"I still don't understand," Harry said.

"I'll explain later," Hermione promised, still glaring at Ron. Shane felt her indignation and annoyance. He blinked when he felt the underlying love and affection, not used to those feelings being so strong. He focused on Ron and felt the same emotions underneath the awe and annoyance. 

"Why are you awestruck?" Shane asked without thinking. He quickly looked around, making sure no one heard that. It may click in some minds that he could read emotions since Ron didn't look awestruck at all. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw everyone chatting amongst themselves.

"I'm just awed because I never thought I'd get to meet one of your kind," Ron responded. "I always thought your kind was the coolest type of demon. Sure, others were super strong or could dice someone with their claws in 3 seconds. But your species, they could control people, they could read our minds better than an Occlumens, and we could never hide anything from them. Despite all that power and control, it was people who used it against each other, not your species. It's just so cool to see you and know that you'd never use anything you saw against us. Your kind makes excellent friends." Ron was careful to keep his voice low when he was talking about Empaths. He didn't want to endanger Shane anymore than he already was. 

Shane was deeply moved by the passion Ron displayed while talking about his kind. Empaths were often ridiculed by other demons, called weak and cowards for not using their powers against humans. Wizards called them stupid and worthless for not using them on Muggles. This was the first time Shane heard anything good about Empaths coming from a wizard. Albus seemed perfectly fine with his heritage, but didn't exclaim about the good things like Ron did. It was very touching.

"Thank you very much. No one has ever said such kind things about my species," he finally said, beaming.

"What about Emily?" Harry asked.

"Even she doesn't talk about it much. She talks about how powerful I am, not about how kind I am for not invading anyone's privacy. She's even taught me to keep my mind open for other people's thoughts and see if I can use it to my advantage," Shane replied. He saw Harry open his mouth to ask another question and cut him off. "I'd rather not talk about this anymore. I'm lucky that no one has noticed our topic so far. I don't want to push it."

Harry reluctantly nodded. He had tons of questions about Shane's heritage and how he was trained. He wondered if Shane could teach him Occlumency. That greasy git wasn't doing a very good job; all he did was snap at Harry to clear his mind and then invade it. It was frustrating to say the least. _'If Shane can't then Emily will be able to. It's her job, after all,'_ he mused.

Shane caught the stray thoughts about Severus and filed them away to review at a later date. He was interested to know about his mate. He was extremely confused when he realized that Severus was a wizard. To mate with an Empath, one must be an Empath. There was no way Severus was an Empath or Shane would have realized it. His kind had very distinctive eyes and wings sprouting from somewhere; either on their neck, head, or back. It wasn't possible for them to use magic to hide those characteristics. Their magic simply wasn't strong enough to cast the heavy glamours needed to hide their heritage. Shane tried once before and all it did was hide his silver hair. He wasn't sure if wizards could place the glamours, he had never tried, and had never read anything that indicated it was possible. 

Shane looked up at the Head Table, once again locking eyes with Severus. His body responded once more, but this time, Shane didn't look away in embarrassment. He desperately wanted to unlock Severus' mind and find out if he was an Empath in disguise, yet he didn't have it in him to invade the man's privacy like that. Besides, he'd given his word, and he didn't back out of something if he gave his word. 

Hermione, having caught the intense staring match between Severus and Shane, said, "Why is he staring at you like that, Shane?"

Shane switched his attention to her, breaking eye contact with his mate. "No idea," he said to Hermione.

"Probably just wants to know the second he can out you to the school," Ron muttered. 

"No, I don't think that's what he wants. I'll find out." Shane glanced at Severus, seeing the man's attention focused on a very large, bushy-bearded man next to him, and sighed. He really had no idea how this whole mate thing worked. He'd have to go talk to Emily about it.

Once Shane broke eye contact, Severus turned to Hagrid. "Do you recognize Shane's heritage?" he asked.

"O' course and I'm worried fer 'im. It won't be long 'fore the purebloods start figuring it out. I only 'ope Professor Dumbledore can keep 'im safe," the half-giant answered.

"Can you get me books on his kind?" 

"Sure, iffin ye give me a few days to dig 'em up. Why?"

"Every time I lock gazes with him, I get the most peculiar sensation. I'm hoping the books will be able to help," Severus replied.

"What are ye feelin'?" Hagrid inquired curiously. 

"A tingling sensation around my back and chest."

Hagrid's bushy brows furrowed in thought. He was a little rusty on the subject of Empaths, seeing as they were thought extinct. However, he thought that sounded familar. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was. He thought it had something to do with mates, but pushed that aside, considering Empaths could only mate with their own kind. Unless Professor Snape somehow hid his heritage, there was no way he could be Shane's mate. 

"It sounds familar, but I can't 'member where I 'eard it from. I'll get yer books and maybe ye can find out fer yerself," he finally said to Severus. 

Severus nodded in thanks and returned to his meal, aware of a pair of multi-colored eyes on him. The tingling sensation started making itself known again, though with less intensity. It was very annoying and Severus vowed to get to the bottom of it. For now he did his best to ignore the sensation and the eyes of a far too attractive demon.

 

 

 

A/N: Sorry for the delay. A storm knocked out my power and I figured I'd just wait a day to post this. I'm not sure if chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow, but I'll try. ^__^


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

  
Author's notes: Shane is attacked and he tells Severus that he is his mate.  


* * *

Disclaimer: The HP Universe is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

 

 

 

 

Shane was adjusting nicely to Hogwarts life. His classes weren't too hard, which was good considering he didn't have a large source of magic. The uniforms annoyed him endlessly, but he put up with them. He had his first class with Severus that day and he was looking forward to it. He had avoided bringing up the subject around Emily because he wanted to get to know Severus before he started learning how to properly court him. That and he was determined to discover if Severus was an Empath and there was only one way to find out; talk to him. 

"C'mon, Shane, we'll be late," Hermione said, snapping him out of his daze. Shane nodded and stood, falling into step next to Harry as they began the trek down to the dungeons.

"So, what's Professor Snape like?" he asked.

"He's a right git. He favors the Slytherins and hates us Gryffindors. He loves to take points off and assign detentions for no reason. It'd be best if you just didn't say anything to him, Shane," Ron explained, a scowl on his face. 

Shane didn't say anything further and before he knew it, they were sitting down, waiting for said 'git' to appear. Severus swept in a moment later, slamming the doors shut with a loud bang. He spun on his heel, robes snapping around him, and sneered at the Gryffindor side of the class. He spelled the ingredients and directions on the board and turned to address the class.

"Today we will be brewing a Dreamless Sleep potion. Hopefully, seeing as it is a simple potion, you half-wits will be able to present it properly brewed. I've no doubt, however, that some will be unable to handle even this small task," he drawled, staring significantly at Neville, Harry, and Ron. "Get to work!"

Students quickly went to the supply closet to gather ingredients. 

Shane was very excited about this. He loved making potions and had shown a talent for it. It had surprised many of his teachers, even Emily. It was how the Elders knew he was the prophecy child. The Seer who told the prophecy mentioned he would have an ability not found in his kind very often. A talent for potions in Empaths was last reported a century ago. It made Shane proud that he had such a rare talent.

After gathering his ingredients, he quickly set about preparing them. He noticed Severus staring at him, but paid him no mind. He would mess up if he was distracted. He could brew potions, but only if he completely blocked everything around him. Thanfully, due to his training, it wasn't too hard. 

"Mr. Shane," Severus said, smirking when the demon jumped slightly. His eyes raised to meet Severus' and the older man felt that damn tingle start up.

"Shane is fine, sir."

"Do you even have a last name?" Severus asked. 

"No, in my dimension we're called by our birth names and our clan. I am Shane of the Therion Clan. So, I guess if you must, you can call me Mr. Therion," Shane explained. 

"Very well. Now, I was not aware that your... species could brew potions," Severus replied, noting that Shane's potion was being correctly brewed.

"They can't, I'm a special case." Shane offered him a smile and returned to his brewing, his eyes going unfocused. Severus walked away to harass more students, wishing Hagrid would hurry with those books.

~*~

"'Ere ya go, Professor," Hagrid said, handing Severus a pile of 6 books. The half-giant had skimmed the books and found them to be the most relevant to Empaths. It wasn't easy finding proper research on the demons, but Hagrid found some.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I shall return them when I am finished," Severus replied, levitating the large tomes. With that, he spun on his heel and walked back down to the dungeons. 

Before he could settle in his private rooms, someone knocked on his office door. He set the books down and barked, "Enter!" 

The door opened and Shane walked through. The young demon wore a pair of almost indecently tight black pants and a loose silver high-necked tunic that brushed his mid-thighs. Severus was about to reprimand him for being out of uniform before he remembered it was Saturday.

"Professor, can I talk to you?" Shane asked, closing the door behind him. He felt a flare of magic that he assumed was from Severus putting up wards.

"I do not know, Mr. Therion. Can you speak to me?" Severus snarked, sitting down behind his desk. 

Instead of getting annoyed like Severus expected, Shane merely smiled. "I have to ask you a question that's going to sound odd, but I need an honest answer. And, for this question, I'm not above searching your mind if you lie to me."

"Are you threatening me?" 

"No! Of course not! I was just telling you how serious the answer to this question is to me," Shane explained. He took a deep breath and asked, "Are you an Empath demon?"

Severus nearly laughed at the preposterous question. Was he an Empath? Honestly, he may be a skilled Occlumens, but that didn't mean he had the mental prowess of an Empath demon. Besides, he didn't have the distinct eyes that Empaths possessed. "No, Mr. Therion, I am not an Empath."

"But you have to be! Or else I wouldn't--" Shane abruptly stopped, realizing what he was about to reveal. He looked down, a flush spreading across his cheeks. As he looked down, he caught sight of the titles of the books Severus had on his desk. His brow furrowed in confusion as he silently read them; _Empaths and Their Powers by D.B. Moorside, Empathy Demons: Light or Dark? by Elizabeth Hunt, Mind Reading Demons by Richard Wilkins, Extinct Demon Guide by Troy Wilson, The Extinction of Empath Demons by Jennifer West, and How To Spot 101 Types of Demons by Katherine Shore._

"Why are you reading about my species? Are you trying to figure out a way to steal my powers?" Shane asked, going pale with dread. 

"No, I am merely interested in your abilities. Talking about it aloud would alert people to your origin much more quickly than if I did my own research," Severus replied evenly.

"You're lying to me. I can feel it, it's like an oily liquid rubbing all over me. Why are you lying to me?"

"Why did you ask if I was an Empath?"

"Because you are my mate. At least, I think you are. You're the only person I've physically responded to. And, since I'm an Empath, I can only mate with beings that are at least one-half Empath," Shane explained in a rush, cursing the fact that he couldn't lie when asked a direct question. Of course it couldn't have been an inane question. Severus would probably never ask him a simple question that he could evade. He really hated being an Empath sometimes.

"Mate? That's impossible seeing as I am not an Empath. Perhaps your... reaction was merely due to hormones. You are seventeen after all," Severus said, hiding his shock at Shane's explanation.

"Empaths are not humans, Professor, we do not have human hormones. The only time we react sexually is around our mates. There is no way I'd be attracted to you if you were not my mate. It just doesn't work that way."

"Well, I shall look into your theory. For now, I believe you know where the door is." Severus waved a hand towards the door, eager to start researching. If Shane was right then his parents had a lot to account for.

Shane didn't really want to leave just yet, he didn't have his answers. However, he knew that Severus couldn't offer them or else he would have felt deception again. "Yes, Professor," he said, exiting the room.

Severus pulled _Empaths and Their Powers_ onto his lap and began reading.

~*~

Shane was almost out of the dungeons when he felt greed, anticipation, and a slight hint of fear. He looked into the shadows, saw a bit of movement, and quickly stepped back.

Five men stepped out of the shadows, all wearing black robes and white masks. The one in front spoke, "Don't even bother screaming, we'll just silence you."

"What do you want from me?" Shane asked, backing up even further. The men raised their wands.

"Your pretty eyes," the tallest one answered. 

Shane paled and tried to think of a way to escape. His wings grew to their full six feet in his fear. He smirked as an idea struck and flung his right wing at his would-be attackers. He knocked three off-balance and into the nearest wall. Two of them fell into unconsciousness, while the other's head lolled dazedly. 

"Stupefy!" one of the two standing shouted. 

Shane quickly dodged and stared intently at both of the men. His eyes went completely black and he held a hand out, whispering, "Listen to me."

The two men went limp as they fell under his hypnotic powers. He smiled widely and said, "You will wait here and guard the others, while I get help."

They nodded at him and watched him run off to Professor Snape's classroom. Without pausing to knock, too afraid his control over the two men would weaken, he burst into Severus' office.

"Mr. Therion! What is the meaning of this!?" Severus demanded, startled at Shane's large wings.

"Professor, five men attacked me! I have two under control, two others unconscious, but there's one still awake. I told the two under my control to watch them, but I don't know how much longer I can control them since they're not in my sight," Shane gasped out.  
"Get Professor Dumbledore, I will watch the men," Severus said, rushing out of the room.

Shane trilled loudly, hoping that Fawkes had the same sensitive hearing phoenixes in Aharasion did. He was in luck, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame.

" _Yes, Shane?_ " Fawkes asked.

" _Fawkes, can you bring Professor Dumbledore to the top of the dungeons? Five men attacked me and Professor Snape is watching them_ ," Shane replied. The phoenix nodded and left the same way he entered.

That taken care of, Shane hurried to the entrance to the dungeons. Professor Snape had bound the five men and was keeping a close eye on them. He didn't even twitch when Albus appeared from a burst of flames, Fawkes resting on his shoulder.  
"Merlin, what happened?" the old man asked.

Shane retracted his wings, returning them to their usual two feet wingspan. "I was attacked, sir, by these men. They wanted my eyes," he explained. 

"Oh dear, then it seems that Voldemort knows about Shane's heritage. This is no doubt only the first of many attempts he will make to gain Shane's powers."

"How do you know Voldemort knows about me?" Shane asked curiously.

"These are his followers. They always wear black robes and white masks. They are called Death Eaters," Severus replied, absently rubbing his own forearm. Shane noticed, but didn't say anything. 

"All right, let's get these men upstairs to my office and call the Aurors. We'll interrogate them then," Albus said, clapping his hands together. The men all levitated and floated behind Albus as he started walking. Severus and Shane fell into step with each other as they followed.

"Your wingspan is impressive," Severus commented.

"Thank you. I am part of the Speed Team in Aharasion." Shane fingered his ears absently, thinking on his teammates.  
"Speed Team?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Speed Team. There's the Stealth Team, the Fighter Team, the Psychic Team, and the Planning Team as well. At my school, we're divided based on abilities and trained thusly. There is a war brewing where all our combined powers will be greatly needed. Everyone in my team is very fast, obviously," the young demon explained.

"Interesting." Severus said no more and they were silent the rest of the way up to Albus's office. 

Albus set the men on the floor as he, Severus, and Shane took seats. The Auror team was contacted and four arrived in a few minutes, along with Minister Fudge. All five men stared at Shane in recognition and surprise. Shane could hear Fudge plotting to use his powers for his own gain.

"How dare you try to manipulate me," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"You went against Empath courtesy!" Fudge exclaimed, ignoring the manipulation accusation.

"If you weren't thinking so loudly then I wouldn't know what you were thinking. Get some better shields." Shane sat back in his chair, arms crossed, annoyance writ clearly on his face.

Fudge decided to leave Shane alone, lest he pry into his mind and discover his darkest secrets. That wouldn't do for his public image at all. "So, Dumbledore, you said you caught some Deatheaters?" he asked.

"Yes, there they are. Feel free to begin interrogating them." Albus waved a hand in the direction of the five unconscious men.

"I think this would be a perfect time to test our little Empath's powers," Fudge said loftily. 

Shane glared and bared his small fangs in anger. "If you think I will do something you ask of me then you are even more idiotic than I assumed."

"Now, now, Shane, no need to insult our good Minister," Albus interrupted, his tone vaguely condescending. "I think it may be a good idea if you delved into the minds of these men. We'd learn a lot more about them."

"I don't read minds without explicit consent," Shane said firmly, crossing his arms.

"As your elder and your better, I command you to read their minds."

Shane hissed and stood up, bracing his hands on Albus' desk, putting his furious face very close to the Headmaster's. "How dare you! How dare you use Empath law to make me do something!" he snarled. "If I had been less informed then your plan would've worked, but I'm not stupid. Only Empaths elders or the Elders themselves can force me to do something. You do not fit into either catagory. So shove it, you bastard!" With that, Shane spun on his heel and stormed from the room.

Albus was astonished. He had no idea that Shane would be so offended. He _had_ thought his plan would work, so to have it backfire was startling. He didn't think Shane had it in him to tell him off. He had assumed that if it didn't work Shane would just pout sullenly. To see a trained Empath demon get truly angry scared the living hell out of Albus. He had to learn to tread more softly around Shane, lest he do something drastic.

Severus hid a smirk. It was about time someone told Albus he couldn't control them. Albus was a nice man, with good intentions, but he went about things wrong. Maybe now he would stop manipulating people and give them a chance on their own. Severus could only hope.


End file.
